


It Has More Kick to it

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. and Murdock enjoy cooking together. For a certain definition of 'cooking'. And 'together'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has More Kick to it

Face looked up from his newspaper to find B.A. lifting Murdock by the neck with one hand and throttling him. Again. Some days he felt like an extra in the Simpsons. "'m teaching him to cook," said Murdock, by way of explanation.

"He's using anti-freeze again, Face. He _knows_ how we feel about anti-freeze." Well that explained a lot about the last mission.

"Murdock, I can get you more white wine. Please let me get you more white wine."

"We don't need wine, the anti-freeze is _right here._ It has more kick to it!"

Face sighed. "Put him down, B.A.. Murdock, can you teach him how to cook without antifreeze? Quietly?" That was too much to hope for. B.A. obliged and sat down to tinker with something that seemed to involve a lot of wires.

"B.A.! B.A., are you paying attention? B.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Bosco!"

After several minutes Face whispered over, "Can't you just go over there and…"

"No! He can entertain himself for a while."

"There are knives over there. We could say it was an accident. The boss would never have to know."

"That's a lie," said B.A., but he was grinning.

"Okay, I admit it. I would totally rat you out to Hannibal first chance I got."

"I can hear you guys, you know," Murdock was already brandishing a very large knife, "And that ain't a nice thing to say about your old buddy," he waved it at them for emphasis.

"Murdock, what are you doing?" asked Hannibal, poking his head around the door.

Murdock looked at the knife still in his hand. "Teaching Bosco how to cook?" Hannibal glanced over at B.A., who was still ignoring the proceedings, then raised an eyebrow at Murdock.

"From over there?"

"What's the matter with you, Hannibal?" snapped B.A. "Ain't you ever seen a lecture before?" he got up to join Murdock. "Now show me that chopping thing again."

"Actually, I'm kind of done. Dinner's ready guys! Beef Wellington. You can do the garnish, though. Uh, lets see. Garnish. We have an…"

"If you say what I think you're gonna say, you gonna wind up with anti-freeze shoved up your ass."

"That would hurt!"

"How did you manage to cook an entire dinner without us noticing?" Hannibal interrupted.

"I was trying Face's slight of hand thing? Guess it worked. B.A.'s mama says I have to feed him up, anyway."

"You were not talking to my mama. Since when do you talk to my mama?"

"She says I sound like the perfect son-in-law!" said Murdock while dishing out the food.


End file.
